Today's navigation appliances use digital maps. The navigation appliances are installed in the vehicle permanently or can be fitted in the vehicle as mobile units.
When digital map data are used for driver assistance systems or safety systems, for safety reasons these systems assume that the quality of the digital map data is low. In many cases, the full potential of the digital map data is not completely exhausted.